ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M25: Lufia 2: Rise of the Mafia Day 2
__TOC__ Votes *Solitayre accuses Mogri. http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1534718&postcount=199 *Mogri accuses Solitayre http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1534725&postcount=200 *Torgo accuses Taeryn http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1534735&postcount=203 *Taeryn accuses Falselogic http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1535373&postcount=247 *Destil accuses Solitayre http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1535431&postcount=250 *Falselogic accuses Solitayre http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1535475&postcount=255 *Raven accuses Torgo http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1535479&postcount=256 *Umby accuses Destil http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1535481&postcount=257 *Taeryn accuses Torgo http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1535523&postcount=269 *Yimothy accuses Solitayre http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1535572&postcount=273 *Solitayre accuses Destil http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1535626&postcount=279 *botticus accuses Solitayre http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1535868&postcount=295 Final Vote Count http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1536145&postcount=320 Solitayre (5) Mogri Destil Falselogic Yimothy botticus Taeryn (1) Torgo Torgo (2) Raven Taeryn Destil (2) Umby Solitayre Solitayre is lynched and revealed to be Town. Flavor Start of Day http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1534709&postcount=197 Dawn saw the party already well on the next leg of their journey. Though some were dispirited by the loss of Rufferto, most saw the existence of the catfish as proof that their quest meant something, that they could actually make a difference, and spirits were generally high as they marched on, dispatching frenzied buffaloes, eagles, and horses along the way. Destil stirred from his trance to point out an enormous tree in the distance; intrigued, the party headed for it. When they reached the tree, they saw a woman standing in front of a pond. She claimed to be the Keeper of the Forest, and asked the party if they fight for what they believe in. Torgo stammered a bit, but Solitayre strode up confidently and responded, “Yes.” The woman stepped aside, and Solitayre stepped up to the pond. The forest seemed to dim, and the wind stopped. A small blue light floated down from above and transformed into a small creature that seemed to be a mass of bubbles with eyes! Raven said, excitedly, “That’s the capsule monster, Foomy! We have to feed it to make it stronger!” “Foomy?” muttered Yimothy, “That’s a stupid name. We should call him Jelze.” Everybody pretended not to hear him. Falselogic inched up to Foomy and emptied his supply of apple cider onto it. To the party’s astonishment, Foomy grew in front of their eyes! The party kept feeding Foomy with all the junk they could find: frying pans, chop boards, bronze swords, until finally Foomy was as tall as any of the party, with distinguishable arms. Mogri laughed and gave Foomy a playful punch to the stomach. To the party’s shock, Foomy punched back, knocking Mogri off his feet. Mogri stayed down for a second or two, to everyone’s dismay; but he popped back up, grinning. “Little fella’s got quite the arm on him, doesn’t he?” Everyone relaxed. Delighted, botticus thanked the Keeper of the Forest, and the party began to pack up to leave. As they did, Guild picked something up. “This wasn’t in my pack before. What’s this?” he asked Umby. Umby’s eyes widened in shock. “What?” said Guild. “It looks like it's just a fruit. It’s not going to hurt anyone.” But the fruit wasn’t Umby’s concern; he pointed behind Guild. Guild turned, just in time to see Foomy descending on him with hungry eyes. Guild didn’t even have time to scream before he was devoured by Foomy. The party stared in disbelief. Foomy had transformed into a many-tailed fox; but Guild was no more. “Who gave Guild that fruit?” asked Taeryn. Nobody would meet his gaze. 24 Hours In http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1535174&postcount=242 "What was up with those guys back at Alunze castle?" asked botticus. "We're done talking about it," responded Torgo. "No, seriously, are they for real? They put on some inept show, even bombing themselves, and they still stole the crown? What was that?" continued botticus. "WE'RE DONE TALKING ABOUT IT," Torgo maintained. "Fine, then, why are we here, in this cave?" botticus asked. Torgo sighed, and explained, "some kid took the key to the small shrine and lost it in here, said some kind of regal goblin took it from him. We need the key to go on." "Oh, well, that's stupid. I wish we hadn't talked about it," said botticus. Torgo sighed again. 48 Hours In http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1535549&postcount=271 As the day wore on, the party reached the town of Tanbel, only to be surprised by a mysterious villain named Camu who threatened them and retreated to a tower. The party pursued... Atop the tower, the party was locked in a struggle with Camu. Foomy punched Camu, but he shrugged off the blow as if it were nothing. “Use lightning against him! He’s weak to lightning!” shouted Mogri. Umby immediately slashed Camu with his Kukri. Camu flinched a bit, showing weakness for the first time in the drawn-out battle. “Flash!” shouted Taeryn, and lightning crashed down on Camu, bringing him to his knees. “Someone! Finish him off!” urged Falselogic... and Raven rushed to the front of the party, calling out, “IP attack! Thunder Attack!” Raven lifted his Kukri for a mighty strike. Camu was too weak to dodge, and as Raven brought his Kukri down, there was a blinding flash. The party rubbed their eyes, and when their vision cleared, Camu was lying on the floor, motionless. “There we go, fellas!” exhorted Solitayre, “That’s how you take down a boss!” But his joy was short-lived; Camu stirred and raised his head, croaking, “Don’t overestimate yourselves...the world will soon be ruled by Sinistrals, you just wait...” Yimothy mocked him, “And yet, here you are dying. Who are these Sinistrals?” With his last gasp, Camu whispered, “You people will never leave here...you have no need to know...” and slumped to the floor for the last time. The party looked around, nervously. It seemed that nothing would happen, despite Camu’s ominous warning, but then the door to the room slammed shut and the tower began to shake. botticus threw his weight against the door, but it wouldn’t budge. Destil began to despair loudly and Torgo sized up the windows for a desperate exit, but before he could act on it, a green-haired woman burst through the door. “I saw you in the North Cave, back at the start of our journey! Who are you?” said Taeryn. The woman cut him off, saying, “There’s no time for conversation! Warp!” The party found themselves back in Tanbel, frazzled but safe. “Thanks, but I still want to know who you are!” Taeryn shouted, but there was no response. The green-haired woman had gone as quickly as she had come. End of Day http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1536151&postcount=321 As night begins to descend, the party finds themselves near the end of yet another cave... “Why would there be a priceless ruby sculpture in a cave?” asked Falselogic. “That rich guy’s sending us on a wild goose chase, I just know it. Never trust a man who doesn’t know what a Pokemon is.” “Oh, come on,” wheedled Yimothy, “you need to learn to just go along with whatever this journey throws at us. You didn’t believe Taeryn about the lizard-man and the green-haired lady who said this journey was our destiny, and then she saved all our lives. If this cave is our destiny, we need to spelunk it.” “Fine,” replied Falselogic sullenly, “but I don’t have to like it.” Taeryn saved the party from any further argument as he pointed to the next doorway and called out, “Guys! The ruby apple’s right there!” Mogri whooped with joy and the party started to rush forward, but Solitayre held up his hand, blocking their progress. “Come on, everyone,” he said, “this is an obvious trap to an experienced dungeoneer like me. If you can’t tell that by now, you’re bad at this adventuring thing.” Torgo looked like he wanted to strangle Solitayre, but he held his peace, saying in a strained voice, “Fine, then. We’ll have to vote to see which of us terrible adventurers will go in and retrieve the ruby apple.” It was Destil’s turn to call roll for the vote, and as he went through the names in alphabetical order, only a few people seemed to be voting...until he got to “Solitayre”, and half the hands in the room shot up. “That’s more like it,” bragged Solitayre, “some of us know how to get things done, and I’m glad we’re finally recognizing that,” but a slight quaver in his voice betrayed his nervousness. Solitayre edged into the room, creeping along the walls. The party held their breath from their vantage point at the door, waiting for some hideous fate to befall Solitayre, but nothing happened. Solitayre grew emboldened and began to sneak directly toward the apple, moving more and more quickly. He finally reached the apple and, snatched it up, and showed it to the white-faced party. “See? There’s nothing to be afraid of aft-” His words died in his throat as an enormous tarantula fell from the ceiling, blocking his retreat back to the party. Solitayre placed the ruby apple carefully on the ground, drew his Fire Dagger, and took up a fighting stance. The tarantula was a powerful and durable opponent, but Solitayre was quicker, and he drew first blood, cutting the tarantula in several places and starting small fires in the tarantula’s fur wherever he cut. They fought on and on, with Solitayre dancing around the tarantula’s slow but deadly bites, until Solitayre almost became a blur in his frenzied motion. The party had difficulty following the battle, but neither side appeared to be gaining the upper hand. At last, Solitayre seemed to tire, and the tarantula advanced inexorably. With his last strength, Solitayre threw his Fire Dagger into the tarantula’s eyes, and it collapsed with a keening scream. Solitayre stooped to pick up the ruby apple and limped toward the party. He stopped mere feet from them, suddenly seeming much larger than he was before. In an inhumanly deep voice, he boomed, “You pitiful fools. No mere spider can defeat me, for I am Solitayre the mighty! You will all be next!” He stared at the party with menace in his eyes; but his vision unfocused suddenly, and he collapsed forward on top of the ruby apple, shattering it beneath him. One of the tarantula’s fangs was lodged in his back and the wound oozed a sickly green. He no longer looked powerful; his body had the frail look of someone unaccustomed to physical labor. After a long silence, botticus murmured, “I don’t know why I didn’t see it before. That man’s given name was not Solitayre; that was Jaffy, the famed glass craftsman. The world is a duller place than it was this morning.” Notable Events None.